


Vincent 'Beauty and the Beast' (1987 TV)

by macgyvershe



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Dolls, Fanart, Gen, Original Artist Dolls, Plushies & Custom Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted Vincent before and one of my commenters, rightly so, said his legs look to thin. And I do tend to make my legs too thin. I tried to update the original post, but failed. So here is the updated Vincent with stronger legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vincent 'Beauty and the Beast' (1987 TV)

**Author's Note:**

> Beauty and the Beast TV (1987) Catherine Chandler and Vincent Wells. AO3 doesn't have Wells, keeps putting Keller instead. Don't know why?


End file.
